


Body and Soul

by eudaemonism



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unprotected Hand Holding, ferdie and hubert bicker a lot and then they fall in love, mostly based on the 2005 movie because it's been a while since i read the book, no beta we die like Glenn, pride and prejudice inspired au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonism/pseuds/eudaemonism
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a spouse.Ferdinand meets Hubert von Vestra once and it's enough to declare the man the world's most insufferable creature. However, much to Ferdinand's dismay, they keep encountering each other, and for each biting remark Vestra makes a just as contradicting action follows.It's truly frustrating that von Vestra insists on worming himself into Ferdinand's heart when he had swore to hate the man forever.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. promise of a meeting

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a spouse.

Ferdinand would know. After all, he is constantly reminded of said "truth" by his father and stepmother. Truly, as much as Ferdinand appreciates the freedom that comes with living in the countryside, the lack of news from the capital gets terribly dull, terribly fast. Not that Ferdinand himself partakes much in gossip, but the recycling of small town whispers always leads to the same topic: his own unexisting betrothal. It was also the topic Ferdinand most wished to avoid, on any given occasion. Luckily, his friend Dorothea had recently arrived from the capital to visit him, bringing with her a fresh batch of gossip that took Ferdinand’s love life out of the spotlight.

However, the very same news also threw his stepmother into a frenzy. Apparently the property closest to them, Ochs Park, was to be rented. As if that alone was not enough to cause stir, apparently the person renting it was none other than Lady Edelgard von Hresvelg, heiress of the Hresvelg county, and currently one of the most important nobles in Empire territory.

“Oh! But we must go and introduce ourselves! Show some good grace!” Mrs von Aegir had spent the morning circling Ferdinand’s father about visiting Edelgard as soon as she settled in. His father, however, showed some reluctance.

“The girl’s father is the reason why we’ve found ourselves in our current financial situation. No, I don’t think she’ll have any interest in meeting with us.”

“Mr von Aegir! But that is precisely why we must go! You most of all! Show some good will and you are certain to receive some back!” Ferdinand knew this routine by now. His father would say no, and his stepmother would insist until he said yes. And so it was, it did not take long for his father to agree to pay Edelgard a visit the morning after her arrival, giving her enough time to settle in, but soon enough to be one of the first families to greet her. Though she did not voice it, Ferdinand knew it was his stepmother’s wish that they were to become particular friends with Edelgard, and hopefully manage to climb back up the social ladder. 

Lady Edelgard arrived three days later, an event marked by a handful of men and women milling about Ferdinand’s house, reporting on the number of carriages, the number of people inhabiting the house, the number of suitcases being dropped off and the number of people who seemed to be employed. Apparently it was to be inhabited by Lady Edelgard, her right hand man von Vestra, and a member of the royal family of Brigid, who had yet to be seen. Mrs von Aegir took all this information in, only to report it back to Mr von Aegir and then to return to her front porch, awaiting for the next batch of information. There was to be a ball in two days, and she was quite insistent that it was the perfect social setting to properly get to know the new residents. Mr von Aegir grunted an agreement, and assured her he’d make the invitation known. 

And so, the next morning Mr von Aegir made the short trip to Ochs Park. Ferdinand and Dorothea were lounging in the drawing room when they heard his stepmother’s excited footsteps as she ran down the stairs, enough announcement that his father had returned.

“So? How did it go?”

“I cannot say the reception was warm, but they were cordial enough. They have also agreed to come to the ball tomorrow!”

“Oh! Mr von Aegir, that is most excellent news! I will inform Ferdinand at once! We must prepare his outfit at once, if the girl will not warm up to us, perhaps she will to him!” Dorothea and Ferdinand exchanged a look. Dorothea raised an eyebrow, and Ferdinand shrugged in response. This did not surprise him, his stepmother had never been subtle about her intentions of marrying Ferdinand into money, preferably into nobility as well. He could not help but sigh in relief and sag back into the couch as he heard Mrs von Aegir scurry in the opposite direction of the house, hopefully to arrange other plans before making Ferdinand’s wardrobe her priority. Dorothea mimicked him, making herself comfortable on the opposite edge of the couch.

“So. What is Lady Edelgard like? You’ve met her before, yes?”

“She frequents the opera frequently, and has stayed behind a few times to compliment our performance, but other than we haven’t interacted much. However, I have to admit that I am fond of her.” Dorothea lifted her hand to her chin, seeming lost in thought. “She doesn’t seem to care if the performers are commoners or of noble birth, which is always something I appreciate. And whenever she talks about the plays she always seems to catch the tiny details that most people tend to gloss over.” A smile ghosted over Dorothea’s lips. “And she is lovely to look at. Since you’re asking, I suppose the two of you never got the chance to meet before…?”

Ferdinand coughed. “Ah, I had yet to be introduced to society before our, ah, “unfortunate circumstances” took place, as my father likes to call them. But just because I’ve never met her in person doesn’t mean I’ve never heard about Lady Edelgard.” In fact, Ferdinand had heard so much about her that he had unconsciously made her his rival. Whenever news of Edelgard and her accomplishments reached his ears, he’d become determined to surpass her in it, be it playing the piano, singing or drawing. As Ferdinand aged, he’d realized how ridiculous it was to try and updo someone who was likely unaware of his existence, and slowly allowed his competitive nature to mellow a bit when it came to Edelgard. Fortunately, Dorothea was unaware of this particular phase of his, and he intended for it to remain that way. “I’ve also heard about her man shadow von Vestra. What’s he like, anyway?”

“Oh, Hubert… Well, he’s Hubert. Mostly he just silently scowls at anyone who isn’t Edelgard. She seems to care for him a great deal, however, and he doesn’t seem to mind me addressing him as Hubie.” Ferdinand sputtered. “In fact, I believe it amuses him.”

“Dory, are you telling me that not only are you on a first name basis with one of the most terrifying men in the Empire, but you also call him Hubie?”

Dorothea smiled at him, the playful glint in her eyes a hint of what was to come “Why, Ferdie, jealous are we? Give Hubie a few days and I’m quite certain you’ll charm your way into pet name territory.” 

Ferdinand huffed “I dare say it’s by charming Lady Edelgard that you acquire the man’s affection. I’ve never heard a single word about him that didn’t involve his devotion to the heiress.”

"Well, I suppose we'll find out soon enough. You are planning on attending the ball tomorrow, correct?"

“Why, Dory, you almost make it sound as if I have a choice! I never say no to a ball, as you are well aware, and even if my mother wasn’t fixed in becoming close to Edelgard, I must admit I’m terribly curious to finally put a face to the name.” Dorothea seemed satisfied with his answer, and the two of them fell into companionable silence, leaving Ferdinand to contemplate his own thoughts.

It had been near fifteen years since his family had fallen into disgrace. Once one of the families that stood proud amongst the Empire nobility, Duke Aegir’s gambling addiction and consequent debts laid waste to their fortune, and it did not take long for the former Prime Minister to be caught diverting state funds into his personal bank account.

Duke Aegir had retained his status in title only, and had been stripped of most of his lands, including their ancestral home and property in Aegir. In fact, the only land that remained in their name had been a small property in Hevring that had belonged to Ferdinand’s birth mother’s family, and since her death Ferdinand had become the sole heir. He suspected the only reason why the Aegir family had been allowed these his small blessings was due to his father’s connections, and, more importantly, his knowledge on who else was using tax money to recover precious family heirlooms that had been lost on the card table. 

Despite having been merely a boy of eight at the time, Ferdinand was now expected by his father and stepmother to fix their mistakes by marrying back into high society. As for the man himself, he had no interest in marrying money, and would much rather remain a bachelor than to be forced into an unhappy wedlock, like his mother had been. 

So whenever the redhead heard his stepmother’s interest in him establishing new connections, he knew she was already planning the wedding in her mind. And, much like in this current predicament, he tried his best to avoid the topic for a few blissful hours of quiet before being forced to confront the reality of marriage again.

He found his thoughts drifting back to Hubert. Even though Ferdinand had never met Edelgard, his father had worked closely with Hubert’s before his removal, and Ferdinand could recall meeting him as a boy once or twice. He did not remember much besides a gangly child with a permanent scowl etched on his face, and that seemed to match Dorothea’s description well enough. Even so, he could not help the feeling of anticipation that came with the prospect of encountering the man the following evening. A ball with such a colorful cast promised to be interesting, and Ferdinand terribly curious to watch it all unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I've been working on this chapter in between study breaks, and it's mostly for exposure and for me to get a feel of this au. The next chapters will feature a lot more character interaction, so look forward to that!
> 
> me, looking over maps of adrestia: what the fuck is geography anyway


	2. barely tolerable

There was no social setting that made Ferdinand thrive quite as much as a ball. He delighted in dancing, and his natural ability to keep a conversation flowing ensured he never spent a dull moment. He and Dorothea made quick work of joining the dance floor, and it did not take long for her to notice someone over his shoulder.

“It seems Edie has arrived.”

“How do you figure?” Ferdinand spun and swept the room with his eyes, but did not notice any unusual commotion.

“She wears a lot of red. You get used to tracking it.” Dorothea explained with a laugh. Ferdinand chose not to comment that the two of them were also dressed almost entirely in red. 

Once the song was over, Dorothea guided Ferdinand to the newly arrived guests so that she may introduce him, as she was already familiar with two thirds of the party. Ferdinand had heard Edelgard was an imposing woman. However, rather than keeping people away, she seemed to draw them in, a small circle of people already surrounding her in order to greet and welcome her to both the party and to Hevring county. It was only when they got closer, and the small crowd of people around them dissipated, that Ferdinand was able to get a proper look at Edelgard and her company. She was a short woman, with long silver hair that was braided at top of her head and then fell down her back. Ferdinand understood Dorothea’s comment on Edelgard’s choice of clothing now. If Dorothea’s dress was a rich burgundy, Edelgard was dressed entirely in vivid red, making it hard to look away from her. She commanded the attention of the room. 

It seemed this group favored monochromatic outfits, as she was accompanied by a tall man dressed in all black, who Ferdinand faintly recognized as Hubert von Vestra, and by a woman with curious markings on her face, wearing a purple pants suit, presumably the noble from Brigid.

The two women seemed to be enjoying their evening, but Hubert looked like he’d rather be anywhere else in the world. His miserable look was only accentuated when Edelgard noticed their approach, her features visibly lighting up as she recognized Dorothea. 

“Miss Arnault,” Edelgard seemed surprised but pleased to meet Dorothea at a small country ball. “I did not expect to find you here.”

“It just so happens that I visit the area often. Ferdie here is a dear friend of mine,” Dorothea explained, gently tugging at Ferdinand’s sleeve so that he may present himself. “We met many years ago, when I made my opera debut. In fact, I’d say he was my first fan.”

“Lady Edelgard.” Ferdinand bowed, as one always should when making a new acquaintance. Despite the animosity that was surely attached to his name, he did not wish for anyone to say that he lacked manners. “It is my pleasure to finally meet you. I am Ferdinand von Aegir.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Edelgard surely recognized his last name, but showed no such indication, returning his curtsy instead. Hubert, on the other hand, was openly scowling next to her. Edelgard must have taken Ferdinand’s straying eyes as a cue to introduce her company. She turned to the unfamiliar woman first.

“This is Lady Petra Macneary, princess of Brigid”.

“I am pleased to be making your acquaintance. But please, do not be calling me lady. I am Petra. There are too many titles in Fódlan. It would bring me great joy to treat each other as friends.”

Edelgard laughed. “Petra has made her dislike for Fódlan formalities well known, but I’m afraid that old habits die hard.” She then turned to Hubert.

“This is Hubert von Vestra, Minister of Imperial Household.” Hubert nodded in acknowledgment. 

“I believe we met your father yesterday.” Coming from any other person, Ferdinand would not have thought twice about the comment. But there was edge to Hubert’s words, something that felt too much like a warning for Ferdinand to feel comfortable with.

“I am aware. Both my parents are here, but I’m afraid we’ve lost sight of them soon after arriving.” A purposeful move, but he didn’t elaborate on that. Something told him Hubert would figure it out regardless. “What brings you three to this corner of the Empire?”

“I wished to see the ocean.” Petra explained. “I am visiting Fódlan for, ah, diplomatic reasons. When Edelgard asked if I had an interest in visiting the rest of the Empire, I asked to go near the sea. I was missing it greatly.” 

“It’s been many years since I saw the ocean myself. I truly am glad that we chose to come here.” Edelgard directed this last bit at Dorothea, who seemed to be… flustered? Interesting. Ferdinand chose to file that particular bit of information for later.

* * *

Music started playing again soon after, and it didn’t surprise Ferdinand to see Dorothea leading Edelgard to the dance floor, joining the other couples that were aligning themselves there. Hubert seemed to have disappeared, which was expected. Ferdinand doubted he’d see the other man on the dance floor frequently or at all. Petra looked pensive.

“The dances in Fódlan are very different from the ones in Brigid. I would like to partake, but the steps are looking very elaborate.”

“Ah! Allow me to guide you through your first dance, then! I do not mean to brag, but I am quite proud of my dancing skills.” Ferdinand offered, reaching out his arm to Petra, who accepted it. 

“I would be liking that greatly.”

As they joined the other couples, Ferdinand was careful to explain to Petra their steps and how they would move next. The princess was a fast learner, and seemed to be a natural at dancing, so it didn’t take long for her to fall into rhythm. At the end of the dance she thanked Ferdinand, a bright smile on her face, and asked if he would join her for the next dance as well. She did even better the second time, and even felt comfortable enough to engage in conversation as they moved. 

By the end of the dance, Ferdinand couldn’t help but be charmed by the princess, as she seemed to give her best into everything she practiced, be it a new language or a new dance step. Petra thanked him once more before leaving to invite Edelgard to dance. “I think she would be very happy,” Petra explained. “She has tried teaching me before, but it did not go quite as well. You are a very proficient teacher, Ferdinand.” 

As Petra left, Ferdinand spotted Mercedes, a young woman who ran the the local orphanage alongside her mother, and also his close friend. She seemed to be pairless, and Ferdinand was quick to approach her.

“Mercie! I did not expect for you to show, this is a delightful surprise!”

“Oh! Ferdinand, it’s so nice to see you. Yes, my mother told me it wasn’t fair for me to never enjoy town balls, and was quite insistent on me coming. She’s looking after the children for me.”

“I see. Well, please allow me to take advantage of such a wonderful occasion, and join me for the next dance?” 

Mercedes giggled, and accepted the hand he had offered to her. “It would be my delight, but I must warn you that I’m not a very good dancer.”

“Even so, there is nothing quite as pleasing as a dance with a friend. Come, let us go!”

* * *

If Edelgard was the pinnacle of politeness and agreeability, then Hubert von Vestra was her polar opposite. The man did not acknowledge anyone who was presented to him besides a curt nod, did not dance (except with Edelgard), and did not speak if it was not to criticize someone (except, once more, with Edelgard). Ferdinand knew not everyone was as sociable as he was, but is frustrated him to no end to see someone so reluctant to extend his arm in friendship. 

After they had finished dancing, Ferdinand and Mercedes found themselves in a secluded nook of the ball room, easy to observe but hard to be observed. Each held a refreshment as they spoke, catching up with each other, as it was hard for them to meet up frequently. Ferdinand was about to complain about Hubert’s lack of manners when he noticed the man himself a few steps away, accompanied by someone whose identity Ferdinand could not tell. He and Mercedes seemed to remain unnoticed, allowing them to listen to the conversation being held.

“Hubert, will you not be joining the dancing?” Ah, so it was Petra.

“I have no such interest in such trivialities. Keeping you and Lady Edelgard company is more than enough for me. Besides, who would I dance with? The only person of interest here is Miss Arnault, and I dare not privy Lady Edelgard of her company.”

“That is seeming unfair. There are many people of interest in the room. What about Ferdinand? He is a very skilled dancer. Perhaps he could assist you with your own dancing, Hubert.” Ferdinand had to cover his mouth not to laugh out loud. Mercedes whispered a ‘Oh, my,’ seeming amused herself.

“He is barely tolerable. Good dancing skill do not make for a good partner, and whatever charm the man might have is not enough to tempt me.” Ferdinand suddenly felt a lot less humorous. He did not care much for Hubert, but Ferdinand’s pride didn’t leave much tolerance for insults. Mercedes’ eyebrows shot up to her hairline, hiding underneath her fringe. 

“Well, he’s not very nice, is he?”

“Perhaps next time I shall brood and sulk, and we can both make each other miserable. Then we’re certain to become the closest of friends.” Mercedes laughed, and Ferdinand joined in. An anecdote was an anecdote, and Vestra criticizing other people for their manners or lack of charm was so paradoxical that Ferdinand could not help but to ridicule the entire situation.

* * *

His stepmother had found her way to Lady Edelgard and her company, which likely meant it was time for an intervention, judging by the mortified expression on Dorothea’s face. Ferdinand bid farewell to Mercedes and joined the party, settling himself in between Dorothea and Mrs von Aegir.

“Oh, Ferdie, there you are!” His stepmother’s breath smelled like wine, which was always a bad omen. “I saw you with Miss von Martritz. Such a beautiful girl, it’s a shame she chose to remain unmarried. Though, I suppose it can be a blessing for the less pretty girls. Not as much competition.”

“Mother!” Ferdinand chastised. Goodness, no wonder Dorothea looked just about ready to crawl into a hole.

“Why, Ferdie would never admit to such things of course. After all, Miss Arnault is his close confidant and he’s never shown any jealousy towards the amount of attention she attracts.” _If there is a Goddess, let her strike us all down now_ , thought Ferdinand. “I remember a gentleman tried courting her through song and dance. It took place while she was staying with us, you see. He even resorted to emulate one of her performances-”

“And that put an end to it!” Ferdinand couldn’t take it anymore. He placed his hand on his stepmother’s arm, hoping it would startle her out of whatever she was going to say next. “They do say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, but to woo someone through singing is a very risky move indeed.”

“You speak as if you have personal experience with it.” It was the first time since their introduction that Hubert had spoken directly to him, and Ferdinand’s feelings towards the man weren’t exactly charitable. Ferdinand almost ignored his comment, but he couldn’t afford to embarrass his family any further than his stepmother already had.

“I must admit that I’m rather fond of singing. However, it was a talent acquired through practice, and I would not wish to impinge my youth’s singing voice upon my worst enemy.”

“Being harsh on yourself, are you?” Ferdinand almost felt like he was being tested, and he did not enjoy it.

“I daresay self-reflection is important to grow. Without a critical eye, one will never see what needs to be improved. Of course, it is also important to acknowledge what has been done well, and relentless self-criticism is only counter productive.” Hubert regarded him with a curious look now.

“If not singing, what would you advise, then? To “woo someone”, as you put it?”

Ferdinand could hardly help himself.

“Dancing.” He waited. “If that is not your forte, I would be glad to teach you.” Hubert’s ears were red, and that only encouraged Ferdinand further. “I believe dancing can improve any relationship, even if their partner is barely tolerable.” Hubert’s eyes widened just a fraction, but a look of recognition passed through Petra’s face. With that, Ferdinand decided it was time to take his leave. With one final curtsy, he bid his goodbyes and took his mother back to the refreshment table, hoping some water would help clear her mind.

* * *

“Dance lessons! You offered to give Hubert von Vestra dance lessons! Ferdinand von Aegir, the cheek of you!” Dorothea was sitting on his bed, already in her nightgown, untangling Ferdinand’s ginger locks from the braids he had worn for the ball.

“I would have been more careful with his pride, had he not injured mine. The man is unbearable, Dory, I have never met a more talented sulker.”

Dorothea huffed. “I don’t think he’s all that bad, he seemed more... brooding than usual. We danced once, you know?” 

“Oh? Two dances in an entire evening? And here I was, accusing him of being antisocial! Tell me then, are my dance lessons necessary?”

Dorothea laughed. “He was adequate. Anybody could benefit from your dance lessons, though, Ferdie. Except for me, of course.” Now who was being cheeky? 

“My, it sure seemed that Lady Edelgard shares your opinion. How many times did the two of you dance? Two, three?”

A beat of silence.

“Four.” Ferdinand laughed.

“I’m sure it was politeness that kept her from asking you for a fifth dance, Dory. So that’s who took you away from me all evening.”

“Oh, hush. I’m sure Edie was just happy to see a familiar face.”

“Yes, because she came without any company at all. Ouch, Dorothea, don’t tug on my hair!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Her playful tone said otherwise. “Anyway, how would you feel about seeing Hubert again?” She sounded slightly nervous.

“I think the two of us parted this evening agreeing it would be no loss if we never encountered each other again.”

“That’s going to be difficult. You see, Edie invited us for dinner tomorrow.”

“Dory-”

“And I may have accepted already. Don’t be mad?” 

Ferdinand sighed. “I find Edelgard perfectly agreeable, and Petra was delightful to talk to. As long as Hubert and I are not forced to engage in conversation, there is nothing for me to oppose.”

Dorothea hugged him from behind. “Thank you! I was so nervous thinking about having to go alone, you have no idea.” 

“Yes, I’d be nervous too. What if Hubert and I were accidentally left alone in the same room? I shudder to even think about it.” 

Had Ferdinand known, he wouldn’t even have joked about it. And yet his fear was soon to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [petra voice] ferdie has done the calling of out
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and commented on the last chapter! I'd like to clarify a few things regarding this au:  
> -there is no magic  
> \- the main government is the church of seiros, making rhea the official ruler of fodlan. the empire/kingdom/alliance are ruled by a set of ministers  
> -i did this mostly because it would feel a lot less natural for edelgard to just take a vacation to the countryside if she was a ruler. imagine you're chilling one day in ur small country house and the queen just rents the house in front of urs  
> -most of the pride & prejudice characters will be referenced in one way or another, but because they have such differing personalities from the fe3h cast their fate and actions will be quite different from the original
> 
> With that being said, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed the update!!


End file.
